Elrios Days
by Ninja genius
Summary: Just Random Elsword Stories that come to mind during the Day or as i do the Main story
1. Elsword's Valentines Day

**Elesis:** Yawn* Woooo that sure was a night... Oh well then talking to myself then and i need something to put on. How gentlemanly of him leaving something for both of use to wear and i smell something cooking(as she walks towards the smell in Adds Psychic Tracer Jacket) Amazing

 **Add:** Oh your awake. Breakfast is right there

 **Elesis:** And you made breakfast how charming

 **Add:** Don't get use to it. this is the only time ill do this

 **Elesis:** Kill the dream much. oh by the way i took your jacket if you don't mind

 **Add:** Well you definitely can walk around naked now can you besides i read that leaving a shirt or jacket for your "Partner" is a sign of good will for when they wake up but this doesn't mean theres anything between us got it

 **Elesis:** Hm Got it but you know your really cute when your in denial

 **Add:** Im not in denial

 **Elesis:** If you say so

 **Add:** I know so

 **Elesis:** Whatever. by the way whats that big teddie bear for and whose it for... Is it for me? why how flattering

 **Add:** Of course not. your idiot brother asked me to make it for him but he hasn't come for it yet

 **Elesis:** Is that so wonder what he was going to do with it

 **Add:** Not my problem

 **{A Day Before(Valentines Day)}**

 **Elsword:** Hmm why do i feel like i'm forgetting something today meh cant be helped

 **Aisha:** Hey Elsword are you busy right now

 **Elsword:** Nope but you ever feel like your forgetting something

 **Aisha:** No But since your not doing anything you mind coming here for a minute

 **Elsword:** OK(as he go to there living quarters that there staying at) Ok so what is it

 **Aisha:** Happy Valentines Day. How do i look(as she walks into the room in a Kimono)

 **Elsword:** Beautiful... I mean i see no difference wait... i was right the first time

 **Aisha:** You know your stupidity is rather cute sometimes

 **Elsword:** I don't know if i should take that as complement

 **Aisha:** Don't think about it too much it will waste time. Now what did you get for me

 **Elsword:** Uuuuhhhh... I'm out here(as he walks backwards while snapping his fingers)

 **Aisha:** Yeaaa No(as she teleports to the door) I'm Waiting

 **Elsword:** Well you see what had happened was... OKi'mSorryiforgotididn'tmeantooiswearitwasn'tmyfault Please don't hurt me

 **Aisha:** Sigh i figured as much

 **Elsword:** What are you going to do

 **Aisha:** Nothing but as your punishment(as she grabs him by the collar)you'll have to make me feel better

 **Elsword:** Mam Yes Mam(as he does a salute) Wait right here(as he goes off to get something)

 **Aisha:** _Hmm i shouldn't even give him his actual Valentines gift but this is also my fun so ill let it slide for today that is if he knows what i ment by make me feel better_

 **Elsword:** I hope you didn't wait long Milady(as he walks in with a Butler Suit) Royal Butler Elsword is at your service

 **Aisha:** (as she gasps in enjoyment) Well then get to servicing Handsome. _Knowing Elsword this is probably better then what he would have actually got me_

 **Elsword:** As you wish Milady(as he gets a smirk on his face) _Elsword Coming in for the win like always_

 **{Back to Present Day}**

 **Aisha:** Oh Elsword for a refined Swordsman you can really Wild i love it

 **Elsword:** Well then im glad you liked my services... I just remembered what i forgot(as he shoots up) I did get you something for Valentines Day

 **Aisha:** Really what is it

 **Elsword:** Its a secret but allow me to get it for if thats what you desire

 **Aisha:** Yes yes please yes. _I better not be another Sword_

 **{Meanwhile At Add's Labratory}**

 **Elesis:** How did he get you to build it

 **Add:** Long story

 _ **Elsword:** Hey add can you..._

 _ **Add:** No_

 _ **Elsword:** You don't even know what i want yet_

 _ **Add:** Don't care_

 ** _Elsword:_** _Please_

 ** _Add:_** _No_

 ** _Elsword:_** _Please_

 ** _Add:_** _No_

 ** _Elsword:_** _Please_

 ** _Add:_** _HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE_

 **Add:** A story i don't wish to remember...But anyway if you want you can take it out for a test drive

 **Elesis:** Test Drive?

 **Add:** Yea its part Mech. If you like it maybe ill think about making you one. Don't expect much thoe

 **Elesis:** Don't mind if i do. So how do i turn it ooooon

 **Add:** Btw don't press the... Well shit should have told her before she got in

 **Elsword:** Hey did you ever finish the thing i asked for

 **Add:** Out the door(as Destruction can be heard) You might want to catch before it causes more terror and here is the controller

 **Elsword:** You read my mind(as he rushes out)

 **Aisha:** Elsword theres something...

 **Elsword:** Way ahead of you by the way you know the Valentines gift that i promised you thats it

 **Aisha:** What! Really another Weapon...

 **Elsword:** Ill explain later just get me close to it so i can stop it

 **Aisha:** Fine(as she teleports to the Teddie Bear running Mad)

 **Elsword:** Whoa. Ok i... Sis?

 **Elesis:** Hey

 **Elsword:** What are you doing?

 **Elesis:** No idea but could you stop it

 **Elsword:** Riiiight(as he presses the stop button) Well then

 **Aisha:** You i cant believe you i told you i was tired of weapons

 **Elsword:** Can i Explain

 **Aisha:** I dont want to hear it

 **Elesis:** Hahahaha that was fun you sure are lucky to get something like that

 **Add:** I guess i have to Fix the damages sigh. Seal Of Time. Remind me to not make you one

 **Aisha:** Wait add made that

 **Elsword:** Of course you cant find something that durable anywhere. It was ment to keep you safe if you ever get into any trouble while at the same time being something love. It wasnt ment to be a weapon but when i think about it everything i explained to add makes it look like a weapon

 **Add:** There was alot more i was suppose to add to it but it would make it way more dangerous than it already is so i turned it into 3 different ones

 **Aisha:** Well you tried really hard for me i guess ill let the fact that its still a weapon of mass destruction slide but can i use it for other things

 **Add:** Yea you can relax on it. it holds you up thats what the controller is for so have fun im leaving

 **Aisha:** Oh Elsword im sorry i love the gift

 **Elsword:** I try

 **Elesis:** So add you have 2 more of those things just laying around is one by chance mine

 **Add:** Not anymore

 **Elesis:** Pleeease

 **Add** No go home(as he shuts the door in her face)

 **Elesis:** Oh poo

 **Vanessa:** Elesis you got a present waiting for you outside your house

 **Elesis:** How could it... That sly dog ok add ill leave you alone for today

 **Add:** _Its not like i wasnt going give her one but she doesnt need to know that either but any destruction she causes from here on is no longer my fault. Meh hopfully shes smart enough to read the manual_ (as the door behind him is ripped op)

 **Elesis:** Ooooh add i havent thanked you for my gift yet. Come here (as she jumps off the teddie bear mount onto add)

* * *

 _If you got to this story then your either Favorited me found it by random or got the hint from my first story but either way i hope you like it cause there will be more unless you dont want more then its all fine you know less work for me but anyway look forward to the next random story whenever i decide to write it even though this one isnt really all that random but whatever i hope you like it anyway StriderRai Out_


	2. Elsword's Training

**Elesis:** Alright lil brother are you ready for me train you just like before

 **Elsword:** YES ELESIS SENPAI

 **Elesis:** I like the sound of that. I mean I CANT HEAR YOU

 **Elsword:** YES ELESIS SENPAI!

 **Add:** Your both idiots

 **Elesis:** Dont mind him

 **Add:** Why am i here again

 **Elesis:** to supervize

 **Add:** Boy

 **Elesis:** Now then lets get this started raise your sword

 **Elsword:** Ok Elesis Senpai. So are we doing

 **Elesis:** I will be teaching you some of my more KILLER techniques. Wheres the gasp from the audience

 **Add:** Fuck off

 **Elsword:** Wooo

 **Elesis:** Why cant you be more enthusiastic like elsword

 **Add:** Cause im not him nor am i training with and when have i ever been enthusiastic about anything

 **Elesis:** The other day when...

 **Add:** We dont talk about that

 **Elesis:** But...

 **Add:** I said we dont talk about that

 **Elesis:** Ok i get it

 **Elsword:** Elesis Senpai im ready when you are

 **Elesis:** Oh right ok first is spiral blast allow me to demonstrate. ADD QUAKE BUSTER PLEASE

 **Add:** Got it (As he fires a quake buster)

 **Elsword:** Thats coming really fast

 **Elesis:** Just watch and learn by the way you might want to stand back alittle ok. Spiral!

 **Elsword:** Are you sure...

 **Elesis:** Blast! Ok did you see how that was done

 **Elsword:** Bruh

 **Elesis:** Ill take that as a yes now let me guide you but first let me see your sword(as he hands her his sword) Hmm pretty heavy ok heres how its going down you see how my first swing was a full circle vertical swing your gonna be doing a Horizontal swing instead for that extra power

 **Elsword:** But whats the first swing for anyway

 **Elesis:** Add explain please

 **Add:** The first swing is what generates enough energy for the blast at the end of the second swing. So if you dont put enough force to fully paralyze or even cripple the enemy then your doing it wrong

 **Elesis:** Correct. Now are you ready to try

 **Elsword:** Yes Elesis Senpai

 **Elesis:** Ok Add Statis Field please

 **Add:** Whatever. Ok if you cant feed enough energy to blow up this whole field you and your sister will die got that elboy

 **Elsword:** Got it. So the second swing is suppose to hit the ground right

 **Elesis:** Yup

 **Elsword:** Ok 1...2...1...2

 **Add:** Oh by the way you have 15 seconds no pressure

 **Elsword:** Right no pressure. OK Spiral!

 **Add:** OK first swing is optimal. Now release it

 **Elsword:** Blast! Huph huph

 **Elesis:** You did it nice work

 **Add:** Great you get to live another day. and Im thirsty

 **Elesis:** Ok. Well while add is gone lets try something more advanced that doesnt require a target like my sword of victory its

basically an Aura Materialized sword. You look confused. I guess showing you is the better option. OK watch closely. Sword Of Victory!(as she calls forth a large Blade) See it increased in size. This one requires alot of concentration since your pulling from the Aura you have within you but after the first couple times it will be a piece of cake. The name of the sword will also come from your aura as well it sounds wierd but you will understand when you do it

 **Elsword:** Ok Concentrate

 **Elesis:** Dont hurt yourself

 **Elsword:** Concentrate(as his eyes snap open) Armageddon Blade!

 **Elesis:** Wow its amazing nice...

 **?:** OOOOOOOUUUCH

 **Elsword:** Did you hear that

 **Elesis:** OK next lesson how to run in dire situations like this one Woop Woop Woop Woop woop(as she dodge and slashs away)

 **Elsword:** Wait i dont get it(as add lands behind elsword)

 **Add:** Say elsword i think its time for me to teach you a lesson(as he begins to get up while dark energy surround)

 **Elsword:** I think ill take a break for now but thanks(as he slowly backs up)

 **Add:** Are you sure. the first lesson is how to escape and if you fail... you don't want to know what happens if you fail

 **Elsword:** Right(as he begins to run now)

 **Add:** Reverse Stigma! Well it looks like you failed Hahahaha

 **Elesis:** Im gonna miss you lil brother rest in peace. I probably should have taught him dodge and slash first. the more you learn


	3. The Ball

**Add:** I refuse

 **Elesis:** Pleeease i'm begging you

 **Add:** I said no ask someone else

 **Elesis:** But your the only person i can depend on

 **Add:** What happened to your brother

 **Elesis:** You see when he loses even a little dark El he gets a little too sword happy(as she begins to remember last week)

 _ **Elsword:** Sword Sword Sword(as he throws swords)Oh hey sis whats wrong. Sword(as he continues to throw swords)_

 _ **Elesis:** uuuhhhhh right _

**_Aisha:_** _(as she whispers) Help me please_

 ** _Elesis:_** _(as she whispers Back) I'm sorry_

 ** _Elsword:_** _Hey sis you sure your fine you dont look right. Ooo Bulleye_

 ** _Elesis:_** _Im fine i just didnt know you were busy ill talk to you later bye (as she whispers)Truly i'm sorry you will be dearly missed_

 **Elesis:** And that was the last time i saw aisha

 **Add:** Were not talking about her but you got a point but that still doesn't concern me what do i get in return

 **Elesis:** A Fun time

 **Add:** sigh No. Whats this for anyway

 **Elesis:** Vanessa Invited me and i couldn't turn down an offer like that. I always wanted to be treated like a princess you know to see how it feels to dance with her knight in shining armor

 **Add:** Instead of finding your Knight in shining armor you could go with you brother in shining Swords and Second of all arnt you a knight to begin with

 **Elesis:** Thats not the point here. I mean your no knight in Shining armor but you will have to do

 **Add:** What did you say!?

 **Elesis:** I said you are better then nothing

 **Add:** Oh hell no ill show you im better then any of your so called standards for a knight in shining armor

 **Elesis:** Yay it starts Tomorrow at 6

 **Add:** Ill be there... Fuck

 **{The Next Day at The Ball}**

 **Elesis:** Are you ok add you seem disgruntled

 **Add:** No i cant believe i let you convince me into coming here

 **Elesis:** I know right i mean it will be fun just relax

 **Add:** Riiight

 **Elesis:** Now if you please

 **Add:** Wait is your dress bigger then your armor

 **Elesis:** Nonsense now lets go

 **Add:** Hmmm sigh

 **{Several Hours Later}**

 **Velder** **Royalty:** What a pleasure it was to meet you

 **Add:** Oh no the pleasure was all mine... (as he walks away)sigh

 **Elesis:** Wow add your really good at this(as he walks right by her) Wait where are you going

 **Add:** I need some air

 **Elesis:** Wait. Whats wrong you were doing so good what happened

 **Add:** This is so boring how could anyone find this fun

 **Elesis:** Well i mean...

 **Add:** Dont give me that shit your not having fun either and you know it

 **Elesis:** Ok your right im not having fun but i just wanted to try it out for once i mean its like it matters if i was you wouldnt come with me the next time around

 **Add:** Of course i would

 **Elesis:** You would!? Wait were you planing on...

 **Add:** Dont read in between the lines i hate when people do that

 **Elesis:** Aaawww

 **Add:** I mean i wouldn't have a choice in the matter you would force me along anyway

 **Elesis:** Your an ass you know that

 **Add:** I try. So quote unquote princess Elesis what would you like to do now

 **Elesis:** Oh rub it in why don't you. Well i don't want to leave so early it would look bad(as she turns around to face the party)

 **Add:** Well how about a dance?

 **Elesis:** meh why not

 **Add:** Ok then(as he throws a surprise punch) Your fighting instinct is impeccable as always and i knew that dress wasn't for show hiding a sword that big couldn't be easy.

 **Elesis:** What happened to are dance(with smirk on her face)

 **Add:** This is are dance. Oh but your dress is messed

 **Elesis:** I don't care lets begin romeo. Bring it

 **Add:** Kukuku you'll regret you said that(as he dashes forward while creating energy and they cross paths)

 **Elesis:** Making the first move how bold

 **Add:** Oh this is just the beginning.(as the begin to fight fiercely while dancing inbetween)

 **Velder Noble:** Amazing so elegant

 **Rich Old Man:** Such Youth

 **Vanessa:** Hmmm? Whats with all the commotion(as she walks toward the forming crowd) Of course i knew they would spice this party up eventually but this was unexpected. Oh Everyone take a seat before they notice(as she whispers and signals to the crowd)

 **Add:** Ah that was fun

 **Elesis:** Yea but its time to go back in and are clothes are... (as she sees add's good as new)How did you

 **Add:** Refresh command on my dynamos. it switches my clothes with a clone cause i have a clone of all my clothes it saves money

 **Elesis:** What am i going to do

 **Add:** Calm down. Dynamos Fix(as the dynamos circle around her and drops a curtain)

 **Elesis:** What are you... Hey watch it. What the. Thats not to play with that tickles stop. Ouch that hurts...(as the curtains open up)Whoa... Wow i look fancy

 **Add:** Ok lets get this over with

 **Vanessa:** I thank you all for coming...

 **Elesis:** Wow just in time too

 **Vanessa:** Now its time to decide the King and Queen of the Ball and would you look at that its Add and Elesis

 **Add:** Huh? Since when do they...

 **Elesis:** Theres no avoiding it lets go

 **Everyone:** Speech! Speech! Speech!

 **Add:**... I got nothing

 **Elesis:** I do. Today was my First time acting and being treated like a princess and... I hated it. I cant stand it, It was so tiring but theres one thing i wont get tired of. Being treated like a Woman.(as she walks off stage with big grin on her face)Now Lets go

 **Add:** Hey Not the collar that hurts


	4. Eve's Adjustments

**Eve:** *Stare*

 **Add:** Hey Eve do you by a chance need anything

 **Eve:** From you as if(as she leaves)

 **Add:** Hmm you know for a robot that no longer has any emotions anymore she sure is getting more and more wierd by the day

 **{Next Day at the store}**

 **Add:** Ok i need this and this and so "she" doesn't complain this and this should be enough to restock the lab

 **Eve:** *Stare*

 **Add:** Hmm?... Must be my imagination i swear someone was staring at me and if i didnt know any better i would think it was Eve no less

 **{Next Day Training grounds}**

 **Add:** Do i really have to help you with this cant you ask your brother

 **Elesis:** No hes busy plus you need to get some fresh air

 **Add:** You see thats when i leave

 **Elesis:** No please your my only competion

 **Add:** Fine but lets make it quick(as they start to fight)

 **Elesis:** Try to dodge this

 **Add:** To eas... Eve?

 **Eve:** *Stare*

 **Elesis:** Keep your guard up(as he gets hit hard)

 **{Several Hours later}**

 **Elesis:** Hey you ok there

 **Add:** Yea

 **Elesis:** What happened back then you just lost all focus thats not like you

 **Add:** I swear i thought i saw Eve staring at me.

 **Eve:** *Stare*

 **Add:** Look shes right there

 **Elesis:** Yea i think i hit you too hard you need more rest

 **Add:** Hey dont treat me like im some lunatic

 **Elesis:** But you are one

 **Add:** You know i dont like you

 **{The Next Day in the Lab}**

 **Eve:** *Stare*

 **Add:** Sigh i guess i better get something to drink(as she pursues)

 **Eve:** Huh? where did he go

 **Add:** What do you want from?(as he appears behind her)

 **Eve:** Nothing

 **Add:** Its obviously not nothing if you've been staring at me for days on end and thats my job wow i finally know how you feel

 **Eve:** Fine this code just isn't doing the job right anymore i need a more combat oriented code like proto over there

 **Add:** Then why didn't you just ask

 **Eve:** Cause your you

 **Add:** That hurts but fine ill help wait here

 **Eve:** Where are you going?

 **Add:** To find you a more combat oriented code from a different dimension (as he begins to walks though a space crack)

 **Eve:** Huph better not take long

 **Add:** No promises(as he disappears)...(as he shows up again)Whoa that was a mission in itself

 **Eve:** At least your good for not keeping a lady waiting

 **Add:** Whatever lets get to work

 **{Several Hour later}**

 **Add:** My god who knew it would be so complicated just changing her code but its done i had to reconnect her emotions and replace the El shard with a Nasod Spear i thought was useless now to for the test. Ok Wake Eve

 **Eve:** Hmm (as she looks at her arms)

 **Add:** How do you feel?

 **Eve:** Don't touch me insolent Peasant

 **Add:** Whoa that's how you treat me after I help you out

 **Eve:** Impossible I would never let some runt like you touch me

 **Add:** Did you call me a runt?

 **Eve:** Would you prefer a worthless meat bag cause your all the same in the eyes of a queen

 **Add:** That actually hurt my soul

 **Eve:** Now leave my presence welp

 **Add:** Hold up a minute here i don't think you realize what situation your in right now. I Upgraded you and i can take it away

 **Eve:** An insect like you Ha now get away from before i give divine punishment(as she materializes an explosive whip and whips in his direction) That was only the little amount of mercy i have the next swing wont be so merciful

 **Add:** MY COMPUTER! Oh thats it you've done it this time

 **Eve:** You must have a death wish if you really want to challenge the Queen of Thorns(as she activates Queens throne)

 **Add:** Me have a death wish you got it the wrong way cause it looks like your gonna be Dethroned(as he takes off his lab coat and awakens)

 **Eve:** Oh Im going to enjoy every bit of agonizing pain you experience once you lose

 **Add:** Bring it on!(as explosions can be heard from outside)

 **Elesis:** Looks like there having fun

* * *

 _Sorry it took so long but ive been busy with so much things but its here now so i hope you like also if you read the Power of Add and liked it the sqeal is now out well the first chapter is so give it a look_


	5. Tag Tournament

**Camillia:** Come one come all there will be a big tournament. Come see amazing fights or even enter and test your strength and partnership cause its a 3v3 so you better find a team quick because decision day is almost upon us

 **Elsword:** Alright i have to enter but who can i ask... Chung(as he dashes away)

 **{Hamel Garden}**

 **Elsword:** Chung can i ask you something

 **Chung:** Oh hey elsword what is it

 **Elsword:** I'm Making a team and i want you to be my first partner

 **Chung:** Oh well you see...

 **Add:** Sorry Kid but hes with us(As he walks in with Eve)

 **Elsword:** Really you eve i wouldn't have expected

 **Eve:** Higher chance of wining if teamed up him

 **Add:** Thats right 3 mechanical geniuses on 1 team we'll be unstoppable

 **Chung:** Sorry elsword maybe next time. Oh i heard aisha was looking for a team you could ask her

 **Elsword:** Thanks chung

 **{Fountain of healing}**

 **Elsword:** Aisha there you are

 **Aisha:** Oh elsword whats wrong

 **Elsword:** So i heard you were looking for a team for the tournament so out of my good will am coming to join you

 **Aisha:** Oh i found one already

 **Elsword:** What

 **Aisha:** Yea me rena and rose an all girl team

 **Elsword:** Oh well then i guess ill see you back in hamel(as he slowly walks away)

 **Rose:** Whats wrong with him

 **Aisha:** Hes having a problem finding a team

 **Rose:** Poor kid

 **Elsword:** Im not a kid!

 **{Hamel}**

 **Elsword:** Sigh

 **Elesis:** Whats wrong little brother

 **Raven:** Yea you've never been this down before

 **Elsword:** Cant find a team to fight in the tournament. I thought you 2 were in velder

 **Raven:** We just got back as you can see

 **Elesis:** If it makes you feel any better we'll fight with you

 **Raven:** I mean Knights arn't suppose to join things like this but im not a knight

 **Elsword:** Alright lets do this thanks you 2

 **{Day before the Tournament}**

 **Camilia:** Alright today is the day you find out your opponents for tomorrow now come on and prepare your trash talk

 **Chung:** Oh elsword you here. So did you find a team?

 **Elsword:** I sure did...

 **Add:** Well thats too bad cause theres no way you can

 **?:** Is that so

 **Add:** Why do i feel an ominous feeling behind me

 **Elesis:** Ah not glad to see me

 **Add:** How could i

 **Elesis:** Cruel much. But about that no chance of winning how about we wager on it

 **Add:** Now im interested keep talking

 **Elesis:** If you win ill leave you alone for a month but if we beat you i get 5 wishes

 **Add:** Alright...

 **Elesis:** Wait if you somehow don't make it to the finals you become my slave for as long as i say

 **Add:** Ive been rubbing off on you haven't i

 **Elesis:** Guilty as charged

 **Add:** Fine but only if the same goes for you

 **Elesis:** Fine

 **Eve:** Are opponents have been decided

 **Add:** Who are they

 **Eve:** No idea apparently they preferred to go as a mystery team that no one knows yet

 **Add:** Hmm no matter we will still crush them anyway

 **{Next Day}**

 **Camilia:** Alright that was an exciting match but the W goes to RC Knights over The Special Girls team next match will be Team Darkness vs TeamOTG

 **Add:** Team Darkness? who would make such a ridiculous name like that

 **Lu:** Your one to talk mister team O T G

 **Ciel:** Please refrain from trash talk it doesnt look good on you

 **Lu:** No one asked you

 **Add:** Besides how do you expect to win with just 2 of you

 **Ara:** Sorry im late Eun was hungry

 **Add:** What? how is that fair thats basically 3 against 4

 **Camilia:** Eun is apart of her so it is technically one person

 **Add:** Bullshit

 **Camilia:** Complain to the coordinator about it

 **Add:** Your the coordinator

 **Camilia:** Exactly now shut up or ship out

 **Add:** Tch fine

 **Camilia:** Alright now lets get this Match started remember no binding or altering of terrain which consists of but not limited to traps chains and dare i say time and space manipulation

 **Add:** Dont look at me

 **Camilia:** Alright let the match commence

 **Lu:** Oh ive been waiting for the day to hit you off your high horse for such a long time

 **Add:** Then come at me then show me what you got little brat

 **Lu:** Now you've said it prepare yourself for a world of hurt(As she rushes at him)

 **Add:** Wow all talk on no bite is that really all you got(as he dodges her attacks)

 **Lu:** All show what i really got dodge this(as she uses stomp)

 **Add:** That was slow as hell what were...(as ciel rolls in)

 **Ciel:** Your letting your anger get the better of you snap out of it... hey you there

 **Camilia:** Hold it! Heat still there but no breathing yup shes frozen you broke the rules and i just went over them

 **Add:** I didnt do anything shes lieing shes just playing frozen

 **Camilia:** No excuses your out of the tournament

 **Add:** What thats not fair

 **Camilia:** Life anit fair. Better hope your team can pull it... Forget it the winner has been decided

 **Add:** What impossible i lost

 **Camilia:** Yup

 **Elesis:** So about that bet

 **Add:** Don't get to happy just yet you still have to make it to the finals for the bet to be worth while

 **Elesis:** Im honestly ok with those 5 wishes but...

 **Add:** And thats all your gonna get cause your not making it any further

 **{Next Day of the Tournament}**

 **Camilia:** Alright RC Knights Take a very convincing win over Team Darkness for the finals

 **Add:** Bullshit!

 **Camilia:** You 3 have done so well as a team in this tournament and i would like to present to you your trophy

 **Raven:** I have no need for it was just here to help a friend

 **Elesis:** Yea just give it to my brother what i really want is... _Whisper whisper whisper_

 **Camilia:** Ah interesting. So would Add like to come to the stage please

 **Add:** What?

 **Camilia:** Thats right get up here

 **Add:** Tch fine what is it

 **Camilia:** Dont ask me ask her

 **Elesis:** SO about that bet though

 **Add:** Yea yea what do you want me to do

 **Elesis:** Put this butler suit on and no technology so all the fan girls can see

 **Add:** Just give to me already(as he begins to change clothes and the women in the crowd go wild)

 **Elesis:** You know for someone that doesn't eat all that much you sure are fit

 **Add:** Nobody asked you what you think now whats next

 **Elesis:** I dont know im not liking that tone say what is your wish master

 **Add:** What hell no

 **Elesis:** Well shit it might take some months for you to be reconditioned maybe even a year haven't decided yet after all

 **Add:** Tch What is your wish Master(as the women go wild again)

 **Elesis:** Thats what i like to hear your punishment starts tomorrow( as she leaves the stage)

 **Add:** Wait did you say punishment. Wait comeback here WAIT!(as he dashes after her)


	6. Beach Disaster

**Ara:** Hey anyone want to go to the beach

 **Elsword:** The Beach what brought this up

 **Ara:** Dont know just had a weird feeling that i wanted to go

 **Elsword:** Well i guess theres nothing much to do around here anyway if no one else has a problem

 **Aisha:** Im all for it

 **Raven:** Dont care

 **Rena:** I'd Love to

 **Lu:** I could use a break what of you ciel

 **Ciel:** Pointless

 **Eve:** Extensive preparation is required

 **Elesis:** The Beach huh i like that idea

 _ **Ara(Eun):** Its finally that time of the century again and this time i have some reliable decoys with me_

 **{Add's Lab}**

 **Add:** The Beach? Not my thing

 **Elesis:** Oh come on sand castles

 **Add:** Trivial

 **Elesis:** Vollyball

 **Add:** unsatisfying

 **Elesis:** Ocean

 **Add:** Cant swim

 **Elesis:** Some fun in the Sun

 **Add:** Get the hint i'm not interested

 **Elesis:** Well thats too bad cause i already packed are swimsuits in your cube

 **Add:** How did you get the password!?

 **Elesis:** You left the computer unlocked. Now lets go (as she drags him out of the lab)

 **{Beach}**

 **Elesis:** Ah the beach. Add! get out the cube

 **Add:** Did i really have to come and in this of all things

 **Elesis:** Yes and you like fine now if you dont mind im going to go change while you set things up

 **Add:** Wairt what

 **Lu:** Ciel set everything for me im going to change

 **Ciel:** Do i reallt have to be here

 **Lu:** Of course whats a queen without her second in command now im off to change

 **Add Ciel:** Pointless

 **Elsword:** Relax already and have some fun

 **Ara(Eun):** Yea you shut-in

 **Add:** Dont patronize me

 **Ara(Eun):** And you...your different but I like it how about we have some fun i promise i wont leave visible marks

 **Ciel:** How repulsive

 **Ara(Eun):** Boo no fun meh this isn't my time yet anyway. Cya

 **Ara:** Huh oh hey

 **Add:** Dont talk to me

 **Elsword:** Dont take it personal hes alittle on edge

 **Ara:** Oh ok then lets have some fun

 **Elesis:** Not without us(As Both Elesis and Lu come out in there swimsuits) Sooo add

 **Add:** What

 **Elesis:** *Cough* *Cough* (as she poses)

 **Add:** I hope you not expecting a compliment cause theres none here. I'm leaving i'm hungry

 **Elesis:** Ah boo save me something while your there

 **Add:** If i'm nice enough

 **Lu:** What about you Ciel what do you think

 **Ciel:** Hmm

 **Lu:** Really nothing. Tch. I got it. Alter of Evil! What about now(as she poses)

 **Ciel:** Waste of energy(as hes collasped on the ground)I need a drink(as he walks away)

 **Lu:** huh? impossible... does he not like me anymore that has to be it

 **Elesis:** I doubt that's it but if you want we can brainstorm ideas to get a reaction out of him

 **Lu:** I'd like that _*sniff sniff*_ something smell fishy to you

 **Aisha:** Elsword you mind teaching a magical girl how to swim

 **Elsword:** sure why not

 **Ara(Eun):** No time for that Batten down the hatches me mateys

 **Aisha:** But we don't have a ship

 **Rena:** And why do you sound like a pirate

 **Ara(Eun):** yar we be fishes today mateys

 **Elsword:** Since when do you fish

 **Ara(Eun):** Do you want to know how old I am

 **Elsword:** Something tells me I should say no

 **Ara(Eun):** Good not

 **Elsword:** alright so what are we looking for then

 **Ara(Eun):** We be looking fer the elusive albino squid

 **Elsword:** It can't be that big we probably fought bigger this should be...( as a ginormous tentacle reacts out from the water grabbing aisha)

 **Aisha:** HEEELP!

 **Ara(Eun):** Thar she blows

 **Elsword:** I stand corrected. oh right IM COMING AISHA!

 **Aisha:** WATCH OUT! HES ATTACKING AGAIN!(as Elsword is swated away by the tentacle) that ones going to leave a mark

 **Elesis:** I think I found an idea

 **Lu:** What is I...(as she is grabbed by the squid)

 **Elesis:** That!

 **Lu:** I guess this could work. Ooh no I'm stuck I need help... actually I really can't move and Ciel is too far to transform this is a big problem. CIEL HELP!

 **Elesis:** That's it like that(as a tentacle taps her shoulder) Not now im... fuck(as the tentacle grabs her) Well aren't we in a bind

 **Lu:** Not the time. sigh were stuck and Ciel don't save me *sob*

 **Elesis:** But we have... Not raven. Rena where raven

 **Rena** : Knocked out next to Elsword and eve is somewhere

 **Elesis:** Great

 **Rena:** We still have ara

 **Ara(Eun):** Tonight i dine on sushi come at me(as she dashes at the squid with full force and trips)

 **Lu:** I don't think she fully understands the phrase of Come at me

 **Ara(Eun):** Well I fucked up

 **[Bar]**

 **Ciel:** What's all that noise

 **Add:** That

 **Ciel:** Meh they can handle it

 **Add:** It has lu(as Ciel disappears) hey wait up

 **Lu:** Ciel!

 **Ciel:** TRANSCEDENCE!

 **Lu:** and he's out of control(as he teleports though each tentacle with shrewd cutter)

 **Elesis:** and I just realized how far this fall is. This is going to hurt(as she falls)

 **Add:** I got you

 **Elesis:** Wow you saved me but what about the others(ashe points in there direction)

 **Rena** **:** Thanks Raven

 **Raven:** It's nothing compared to my incompetence in preventing it from happening

 **Rena:** It's ok more then made up for it

 **Aisha:** My knight in shining armour

 **Elsword:** I try

 **Elesis:** That will answer my question

 **Lu:** *Sob*

 **Add:** So whats up with the best

 **Elesis:** I would say your inconsiderate but that's how you actually feel

 **Lu:** Ciel!

 **Ciel:** *sigh*

 **Lu:** Speak to me Ciel

 **Ciel:** I was worried

 **Lu:** You do care!

 **Ciel:** Why wouldnt i

 **Lu:** the way you were acting I thought you didnt

 **Ciel:** I exchanged it for power by force I might add now are we clear on everything now(as Lu and elesis's swimsuit shred apart)

 **Lu:** Oh yea. Why do you have a nose bleed

 **Elesis:** same with add

 **Both:** No reason

 **Add** **:** Anyone see where the squid

 **Elesis:** It's gone (as they avert there attention away from Add and Ciel)

 **Lu:** Elesis your swimsuit is gone

 **Elesis:** Huh oh shit it is and so is yours

 **Lu:** What... wait that means they saw us. What was he thinking about(as she connects to Field mind)

 _ **Ciel:** I didn't think Lu could get anymore cute then she already was but her without her swimsuit proved me wrong(as_ lu begins to blush)

 **Elesis:** What's wrong

 **Lu:** You perverted dumbass I can't believe you I'll punish you for this

 **Elesis:** Calm down it's not all that bad. _You better watch your back Add cause I swear your going to take responsibility_ _for seeing me like this_

 **Add:** (as they walk away)Do you here that

 **Ciel:** I feel that

 **Add:** So do I but was it worth?

 **Ciel:** Worth

 **Add:** Now that i think about it where did that squid go i would have made a great experiment

 **{Meanwhile}**

 **Ara(Eun):** This is going to make the best Calamari ever woohoo

* * *

 _P.S Yo i apologize for the another long break and if your wondering when the next chapter for Dimensional Shift is going to be it will be soon i promise and this maybe will be my last long break unless something unexpected happens peace_


	7. Looking Forward

**{Future}**

 **?1:** Awe isn't she so cute

 **?2:** The cutest

 **?1:** What are we going to name her

 **?2:** I always liked Elsa

 **?1:** Elsa huh. It fits her not to mention she looks just like her father

 **{A Couple years later}**

 **?1:** Shes almost of age what are we going to do with her

 **?2:** Were you planing something

 **?1:** I was but i know you were too

 **?2:** I was

 **?1:** alright then say it at the same time on the count of 3

 **Both:** I think she should

 **?1:** Practice the way of the sword

 **?2:** Study(as they say it in unison)

 **Both:** What do you mean. obviously im right in this situation. Your impossible why wont you listen to me

 **?2:** This is getting us nowhere

 **?1:** Wow thats a first your actually right

 **?2:** Don't go there

 **?1:** Whatever then what are going to do

 **?2:** Let her choose for herself

 **{A few more Years forward}**

 **Elsa:** Papa! papa!

 **?2:** Huh whats wrong

 **Elsa:** Can i train with you

 **?2:** Did you ask your mom already

 **Elsa:** Yes and she told me to ask you

 **?2:** _Of course she would._ Fine but only if you tell me why she sent you to me

 **Elsa:** She told me that it would be more dangerous if i trained with her now and i should learn the basics from papa first

 **?2:** Alright now honestly tell me what do you have to say about that

 **Elsa:** Its tedious and boring but i don't really mind it cause i get to spend time with papa and it makes me happy

 **?2:** Hmm i guess i cant turn you away now, Now can i

 **Elsa:** Nope now show me what you were like back in your prime

 **?2:** Back in my prime Ha i'm always in my prime and because you said that i wont take it easy on you just because your my daughter(as he enters a fighting stance)

 **Elsa:** I wouldnt expect any less papa

 **{More years forward}**

 **Elsa:** Alright mom and dad im on my way off

 **?1:** Are daughter is leaving the nest already they grow up so fast

 **?2:** It was bound to happen but you always have somewhere to go if you ever feel homesick

 **Elsa:** I'll definitely come back theres no way i could leave my family. Ill come back and ill come back a hero and make you proud of me

 **?2:** I expect nothing less of you

 **?1:** They better be amazing stories too i want you tell me all about it

 **Elsa:** Of course mom ill tell you everything and i wont leave any details out

 **?1:** Ill miss you

 **Elsa:** Ill miss you too mom and you too dad

 **?2:** Of course why wouldnt you

 **Elsa:** Funny as ever dad. Oh my time is up bye

 **?2:** Off she goes

 **?1:** Following in the family's footsteps

 **{Add's Lab}**

 **Elesis:** Awe thats so cute and happy can we...

 **Add:** Nope

 **Elesis:** Why look how happy they were

 **Add:** I dont care how happy they were its not happening

 **Elesis:** But it happened in that period

 **Add:** Yea that period not in this timeline end of story(as he walks away)

 **Elesis:** Boo scared to show his true feelings to anyone but it wont take him long to see it my way

* * *

 _I bet you all guessed it from the beginning once the name of the kid was said plus all the unintended hints in it. I honestly thought it was obvious asf but if you didnt get it till the end then ill feel special but thats too much to ask for when its so obvious but i hope you liked it anyway even if it was NG out_


End file.
